


The Urinal Ghost

by kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Our take on a yokai Fidgephant as a Ghost, the Big brother of the Box Ghost, Rob the Urinal Ghost





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Danny sighed in relief as class ended as his gym clothes were soaked with sweat and he really wanted to change so he raced to the locker room getting there before anyone else  
Rob The Urinal Ghost was told of the Halfa that was beating up his little brother the Box Ghost so he decided to get even

Danny sighed as he realized he had enough time to change before the others showed up and slowly went to his locker and took his time opening it up  
Rob had already clogged all of the toilets in the locker room and was about to use his powers to make it so anyone that entered would have the urge to urinate

Danny decided to go change in the bathroom just in case anyone showed up as he wasn't a fan of anyone seeing him nude and for some reason the school had a rule that guys could only wear jock straps under their gym shorts, as he entered he felt the urge to pee but saw all the the toilets were clogged so he went to the only urinal in the room  
Rob grinned as his plan worked and used his powers to remove the only urinal and strip Danny naked while giving him an unquenchable thirst

Danny whined as he was thirsty and had to pee when his mind got a dirty idea, and so he sat and pointed his cock at his mouth and started peeing not realizing the urinal was gone and he was sitting right where it used to be the pipe for it to drain into still intact and pointing up between his legs  
Rob laughed and used his power one last time to make the Urinal's pipe into a dildo that would fuck Danny

Danny moaned and continued peeing into his own mouth as the pipe turned dildo fucked him not even noticing the sounds of his male classmates entering the locker room  
Rob let out a cackle as the first males where effected and heading into the bathroom to discover only one working Urinal 

Danny sat there peeing into his own mouth and gulping it down so lost he didn't even see the boy's approaching him so lost in the pleasure of drinking his own urine as the dildo fucked him  
Dash was the first one in line so he ran up and pulled his 7 inch soft cock out to piss

Danny noticed the boy but he was so thirsty that he didn't care and just continued drinking down his own piss and waited for Dash's to join his as he swallowed it down  
Dash started a strong stream of urine that you could tell had too much protein in it

Danny moaned and drank it down not knowing that Dash and the others like him would be his only source of protein for a long time and just enjoying drinking the piss as he was fucked by the dildo  
Dash let out a moan at the pleasure of draining his bladder

Danny was moaning and whimpering his own bladder now empty as his cock hardened from the pleasure of the dildo fucking him as he drank down Dash's delicious and not that he knew it nutritious urine

Rob decided to mess with the boy by releasing his mind but not his body as the blond jock finished and was replaced by another Jock  
Danny screamed inside his head as he realized what was happening but at the same time realized he couldn't stop it as he continued getting hard and drinking the piss as it entered his mouth his cock stopping at 5 inches as he'd yet to have a growth spurt down there yet  
Rob sat back laughing as the boy was used by over thirty guys each with a full bladder  
Danny just cried inside his mind and wondered how on earth these guys didn't realize they were pissing into his mouth as his body moaned and reacted in pleasure that the jocks didn't notice as the illusion hid anything that would be out of the ordinary  
Rob could sense that just a few more guys and the Ghost boy would be broken forever craving urine. The next boy to step up was a Nerd with dark skin

Danny watched with betrayed eyes as Tucker stepped up and did just as the jocks had on the verge of a total break down as his best friend pissed into his all to willing mouth his body being pushed closer to smoe edge he didn't even know of as the dildo kept fucking him  
seeing that he was running out of guys Rob summoned a few ghosts that would see him and taunt him like Johnny 13, Box Ghost and Sidney Poindexter  
Danny whimpered inside his head as it started to fracture between the ghost's teasing and his classmates using him as a urinal while he was fucked by the dildo his cock twitching away on the edge of climax  
Finally Danny broke when Rob made all of his classmates have full bladders again this time around Tucker was first in line

Danny's mind broke and was rebuilt as he was used by his classmates his mind reconciling itself to it's new place and he came his seed splashing his chest not that anyone alive would notice  
when the last male was done but everyone was still in the are Rob dropped his powers letting Danny free and his classmates see that he had swallowed all of their piss giving him a belly that looked seven months pregnant 

Danny remained still totally lost in his new role as he kept his mouth open waiting for anything that might go in his throat just kept swallowing as he breathed through his nose  
Dash and all the jocks laughed and left while Tucker tried in vain to snap Danny out of it  
Danny didn't even understand the words coming from Tucker as he remained motionless his mind lost and replaced by the need to be used

**Author's Note:**

> please review so i know what you all like


End file.
